duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity
|-|True Form= |-|False Form #1= |-|False Form #2= Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity is the main antagonist of Revolution Saga Lore, and is also the final boss of the block. Story The fake form of Gyuujimaru, Undidentified is first encountered by Glenmalt when he defended the Water civilization from an attack by Invaders. Nobody knew who it actually is and it seemed to be imbued with massive power. Then there was also an unidentified creature known as Completely Unidentified, but its actions were not described in the background story. However, it and the aforementioned Unidentified was revealed to be the same person. After Miradante defeated Dueland, G.O.D. and the S-Rank Invaders, The Unidentified's cockpit opens and reveals a massive, blue humanoid robot with a ominous face on his body. It is known as "Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity" and he is a genius who existed millions of years ago and was exiled due to his intelligence. After All Over the World, Supreme True Dragon Soul was defeated, He begins his action to rule the world by creating Invaders to awaken Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden. He succeeded and was confronted by the Revolutionaries Miradante and Dogiragon. However, in the same time he also completed the "Ultimate Invader Virus" who turns Revolutionaries into Invaders and kills its host upon overdose. Now he spreads the virus and causes Revolutionaries to fight each other. Then he tries to spread it to Miradante and Dogiragon but the friendship of the two formed the perfect defense and destroyed his virus. After that he tries to confront Miradante and Dogiragon directly, but was slaughtered by Dokindam X before he can even fight. Dokindam X then proceeds to go on a rampage and starts killing Revolutionaries and Invaders and creates Initials to serve it. While he is the final boss of Revolution, he was killed before he can fight and is considered an unfortunate character. He can be considered a reverse Seven Heroes and receives the opposite fate and real life card power of the similar Emperor Quazla. As he had been in the world for a long time, he may had been the one of the first inhabitants of the Dragon Saga world along with Forbidden and all other inhabitants in that world came after him. As he was considered overly dangerous, he was sealed by the new inhabitants. He might had been a space/dimension traveller who wanted to make the Dragon Saga world his own before the other inhabitants came in (And he still wants to afterwards). Powers Gyuujinmaru has extreme intelligence just like which he was based on. Therefore, he has a good sense of bio technologies and can manipulate and mass produce life. Due to this, the other inhabitants had considered him overly dangerous and exiled him. The cannon he holds has the ability to evaporate planets in one hit, so he might not be weak, but unfortunate. This also explains its 71000 power as it references the Cannon's power, not Gyuujinmaru himself. According to the artist, Gyuujinmaru's cannon was remade from a spaceship (Which further proves that he is a space-dimension traveller) and for some reason, it does not seem to recoil its owner. Card Explanation Fake Form #1 "Unidentified" His first form acts similar to a and has high cost, high power and a powerful effect when summoned. The effect had summed up as the player putting any number and any type of creatures from the hand into the battle zone. After that, the player receives a serious demerit of the opponent taking an extra turn. This seemingly catastrophic demerit does not matter if the player does everything to kill the opponent before the opponent's turn or he locks him in a total lockdown with the creatures. Unfortunately, while it was considered super broken before release, as it only cost tramples from the hand and the hand is dry in end game, it was considered inefficient and pretentious and was left in the dust. Fake Form #2 "Completely Unidentified" His second form is more similar to a typical heavyweight creature than a Zenith. It has an even heavier cost, but it does not need to be summoned and can skip the opponent's turn upon the opponent doing anything. This includes "Putting a card into the mana zone", "Using a card" and "After attacking", which basically sums up as most movements that affect gameplay done by the opponent. Therefore, it is considered insane and caused massive shock in Japanese imageboards and twitter. However, the reality is it does not have any removal resistance itself so all the opponent has to do is to launch fixed removal. Also due to its insane cost it was cost trampled by and Babelginus, Demonic Dragon. As Fortress Destroyer decks were not mainsteam meta decks, it too was rarely seen. Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity His true form is a creature of a scale that is out of DM logic; it had an unusual 71000 power and costs 71 which exceeds psychic creatures, and you read those numbers right. It's not a fake card. While it is impossible to put him into the battle zone normally, it does have a genius sympathy attached to it which reduced its cost by 10 for each of your water creatures. While it did not work in the actual game, it does work with D2S King Walsura as the two's effects work well with each other. Another designer's combo trample method is , which had a catastrophic demerit where the opponent can put any creature into the battle zone but it summoned the creature with the highest cost which allowed great synergy with his cost and main effect. However, the opponent can choose to cost trample creatures such as Ragnarok, The Clock and nullify Gyuujinmaru. Of course The=Deadman can be used to cost trample it with great ease. Its main effect is its charm point; when it is summoned (So no cost trampling!) it shuffles all opposing creatures back into the deck, and if 6 or more creatures are shuffled its owner wins the game. While it seems awesome, the extra win is reliant on the opponent's decision (As long as the user used It's Showtime to send it out) and is considered a bonus. (However, if the opponent does not know about the It's Showtime > Gyuujinmaru Combo, he may cost trample everything in his hand and the player can win instantly.) It can also be used to remove all the opponent's creatures even if the extra win is not intended, but usually VAN Beethoven is better in this regard since it locks out the creatures it removes. Therefore, it is considered as some sort of One-Coin Legend and was not seen save for casual play. Anime In the anime it was and his real form trump card. In fact ??? and The Answer have traits that resemble Benny Haha and thus slipping out that he is the President. Unidentified was used against by the President and using the card, the President easily defeated him. Then Gyuujinmaru was used against by Benny Haha and he defeated him easily as well with its extra win effect. Then Benny Haha disguised as Duemouse and kidnapped all of Katta's friends as ransom and strapped them with bombs that would explode should katta break a shield. However, the plan to defeat Katta failed when who was thought dead deactivated all of the bombs and allowed Katta to use the Perfect Defense against Gyuujinmaru's extra win effect. Then Benny was defeated by Dogiragon's Revolution 0 ability and was forced to retreat from Katta for a time. Apparently, Benny Haha was the first character from the original cast who had his own Legendary trump card after 14 years. The producers liked him a bit too much. (Nobody otherwise likes Benny Haha enough to give him his own legend card.) Category:Creature Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:The Answer Category:??? Category:Metagame Status:Fun Deck Category:Metagame Status:Semi-Meta